plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave Buster (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Grave Buster. 225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Vine Trick |ability = Destroy a Gravestone. |flavor text = "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES."}} Grave Buster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability destroys a selected zombie with the Gravestone trait, but only one that is hiding in a gravestone. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Vine Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Gravestone. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES." Update history Update 1.8.26 *Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start of its description text as well as the end. Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 * Strategies With This trick is ideal for any Guardian hero, as it can easily take out Gravestone zombies. Most of the Gravestone zombies tend to be dangerous, such as Rodeo Gargantuar and Jester. Grave Buster is an essential card to bring against heroes, since the Sneaky class has the most zombies with the Gravestone trait, as well as abilities that have to do with gravestones. If possible, try not to use Grave Buster immediately upon seeing a gravestone in the early game, as you can only have up to 4 in your deck, and certain Gravestone zombies are considerably manageable, such as Conga Zombie or Squirrel Herder, mostly because of their low strength or health. If the plant hero is at low health, you can use it on any gravestone present as a last resort attack. Try to get a basic idea of which kinds of Gravestone zombies are present in the zombie hero's deck, as you may know when to use it. Some ideas, including how many brains remain and how many gravestones are on the field, may help predict how many brains are spent on that zombie to know what zombie it could be. This trick is a great counter against Headstone Carver and , as Headstone Carver's boost to the revealed Gravestone zombie becomes useless since the gravestone will be destroyed. Tomb Raiser Zombie's spawned gravestones can be managed easily with use of this trick. This is also a great counter against In-Crypted, as you will know exactly what zombie is in the gravestone, thus preventing dangerous abilities from being triggered and leaving a lane empty for a strong plant to land a clear hit on your opponent. A good way to know when to use this trick is to look at the opponent's brain count on your turn, to have an idea on what kind of gravestone they placed. For example, if they place a gravestone, and on your turn, they have 5 brains, it is likely the gravestone has a Surprise Gargantuar in it, and should be destroyed immediately. When playing as , this can be used in conjunction with Spyris, so that the player can see what zombies are hiding in the gravestones, and can use Grave Buster to destroy the most threatening ones. When playing as Grass Knuckles, this can be used in conjunction with Re-Peat Moss, so that it does a bonus attack when Grave Buster destroys a gravestone. This can be very useful if a gravestone is blocking a boosted Re-Peat Moss. As of update 1.16.10, Grave Buster has the root tribe. This means that Guardian heroes can potentially destroy more than 4 gravestones if Starch-Lord Conjures Grave Buster into their hand. Against Be aware that only Guardian heroes can use this trick, meaning that you don't have to worry too much about this when fighting against other plant heroes. Because each hero can only bring 4 of the same cards, it is pretty rare that a Guardian hero would play Grave Buster, and even if they were to do so, they would only be able to use it on up to 4 Gravestone zombies. Since you cannot predict that the hero would play it, try to play multiple gravestones so that the plant hero has to guess which one has the more dangerous zombie in it. It's also a good idea to try and bait out this card by using a low-cost Gravestone zombie, such as Sumo Wrestler or , so that you won't have to worry about losing your more expensive Gravestone zombies. Since it is a trick, Defensive End can be used to increase its cost. He can be used in conjunction with to prevent the plant hero from playing it, unless they have a ample supply of sun. As of update 1.16.10, Grave Buster is now a root trick. That means you need to remove any Starch-Lords on the field, otherwise the plant hero may be able to destroy more than 4 gravestones. Gallery Root Buster.png|Grave Buster's statistics Grave Buster (PvZH).png|HD Grave Buster RareGraveBusterCard.jpg|Grave Buster's card GraveBusterH.png|Grave Buster destroying a grave CitronHeroPackPvZHv1.8.26.jpg|Grave Buster on Citron's Hero Pack GraveBusterCardImage.png|Grave Buster's card image GraveBusterconjuredbyLieutenantCarrotron.jpg|Grave Buster's statistics after being Conjured by Lieutenant Carrotron GraveBustconjuredbyLightspeedSeed.jpg|Grave Buster's statistics after being Conjured by Lightspeed Seed Old RareGraveBuster.jpg|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterDesc.png|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterCards.png|Grave Buster's card before update 1.14.13 GraveBusterSil.png|Grave Buster's silhouette GraveBusterGets.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Grave_buster.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Spudow_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Grave Buster on Spudow's Ally Pack Gravebuster_silhouette.png|Grave Buster's silhouette Receiving Grave Buster.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack GBNew.png|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterCard.PNG|Grave Buster's card gravebuster6.jpg|Grave Buster costing 6 sun due to the ability of 2 Defensive Ends stacked and can't be played Trivia *Its description is the only one which is made of only capital letters and periods. **However, as it is a quote, it also has inverted commas. *On its card, it looks like it is busting a grave in Plants vs. Zombies 2, but from a different angle. **However, after you receive it, it isn't shown busting a grave. ru:Могильный разрушитель Category:Tricks Category:Plants Category:Vine cards Category:Root cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants